Sob Meus Lábios
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Sob meus lábios, você era perfeita. III Lugar no IV Challenge de Ficlets Romanticas do 3V.


**Nota da Autora**: Essa fic foi escrita há mais de um ano atrás, para um challenge de ficlets do falecido 3v. Ela, sem dúvida, está entre as minhas favoritas, mas tinha muitos erros de português e eu custei muito a lembrar de corrigir e uplodar no . Ela foi, então, bronze (acho) no challenge, e publicada automaticamente no 3v. Agora que ele saiu do ar, eu resolvi, enfim, publicá-la. Espero que gostem, e no mais, me desculpo por qualquer errinho que tenha passado.

**Sob Meus Lábios**

Nunca soube exatamente como aquilo começou, não foi na primeira noite, ou na segunda, ou em qualquer data especial. Eu já conhecia todas as tuas linhas, tuas curvas, teus suspiros, teus beijos, então não foi surpresa ou adoração. Era para ser uma noite como qualquer outra, os encontros às escondidas enquanto o resto do castelo dormia, as carícias de amantes que éramos. O segredo já não era sufocante, naquele tempo, apenas conveniente. Era mais fácil, mais simples, fingirmos que não tínhamos nada. Mascarar o desejo como amizade.

A noite não era fria ou quente, era morna, como tu, como teu corpo deitado ao lado do meu na cama. Foi uma compulsão que me levou a explorar a pele de tuas costas com meus beijos, sem que eu soubesse que aquilo seria também uma perdição. Porque tu, Rowena, tinhas uma pele clara e sem marcas, pedindo para deslizar sob meus lábios, e eu não conseguia parar. Eu te beijava com delicadeza e desespero, entregue àquele momento, àqueles toques que não eram o suficiente. Eu queria mais, te queria, queria sentir sob meus lábios o gosto da tua essência, mas nada passava sob a tua pele e teus suspiros e gemidos eram falsos, ainda que reais.

Eu te beijava com voracidade, explorando com a boca tua nuca, teu pescoço, a curva dos ombros, as omoplatas. Calculava o espaço entre um beijo e outro para impedir que qualquer milímetro de pele deixasse de ser tocado, percorrendo toda a tua coluna frágil com meu lábio inferior. Sob meus lábios tu tremias, eras humana, eras falha. Meus beijos cobriram a linha da tua cintura, sentindo o cheiro cítrico de laranjas do teu perfume barato, e tornaram a subir por tuas costas, tentando mais uma vez apreender o que estava dentro de ti.

Tomei teus lábios nos meus, deslizando minha língua sobre a tua em uma dança que conhecíamos tão bem, nosso ritmo próprio e imutável. Tu correspondias, mas eu via que era falso. Não me amavas, Rowena, e era inatingível. Tudo que eu queria era te despedaçar, te sorver, te possuir a alma além do corpo. Tuas mãos eram pequenas firmes descendo pelas minhas próprias costas, me puxando para perto de teu corpo.

Nossas peles estavam grudadas, mas eu não conseguiria chegar perto de _ti_. Tua garganta soltava suspiros, e tu levaste minha mão para teu seio direito, mas eu não te tocava. Meus dedos envolveram teus mamilos, provocando gemidos, enquanto minha boca deslizava por teu pescoço, mas eu não _te_ tocava, apenas tua pele. teu instinto me respondia, mas continuavas acima da possibilidade de ser tocada.

"Eu te amo", tu murmuraste, e eu ri. Teus dentes se cravaram em meu pescoço, e não vias a ironia de tudo aquilo. Acreditavas que me amava, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Se me amasse, eu conseguiria te alcançar, te tocar, te ter. E eu não podia. Tu fugias mesmo sob meus lábios, fosse um beijo, um carinho, ou uma forma de conhecer novamente tuas formas.

Mas eu não conseguia desistir, então deixei que minha boca capturasse um de teus mamilos enquanto minha mão apalpava o outro. Eu tentava te sugar para fora, te explorar com minha boca, minha língua, minha alma, te ter além de teus gemidos e sussurros incoerentes. Eu tremia de desejo por ti, por te ter por inteiro, mas sob meus lábios eras apenas e, principalmente, mais uma mulher.

Tu me puxaste e me beijaste, e eu me deixei levar. Cada um de teus beijos, tontos de prazer, me puxavam para dentro de ti. Eu me perdia, Rowena, em todos eles, entregue. Sob os teus lábios eu era fraco. Eu não era grande, eu não era poderoso, eu não era o herdeiro de uma das famílias puro-sangue mais influentes da Bretanha. Eu era apenas um homem apaixonado, perdido dentro das tuas artimanhas femininas, procurando entrar em ti como minha língua entrava em tua boca.

Tu me querias, mas não te entregavas. Eu tinha teu corpo, mas nunca conseguia vislumbrar a realidade por debaixo das curvas, das palavras, dos sorrisos, do teu nome. Eu te conhecia e, no entanto, tu te esquivavas. Era teu amante, sem nunca conseguir ser teu parceiro. Mas não parava, sempre tentando chegar até o fundo da sua existência.

Eu beijava tua pele morna e teus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Nós tínhamos um plano, um futuro, uma vida em comum. Tu me tinhas, mas eu, eu não tinha nada de ti. Apenas uma mulher, como qualquer outra, o corpo embaixo do meu pedindo por mais. Tu querias que eu fosse teu homem, eu queria ser tua vida. Eu queria ser tu.

Passei minhas mãos pelas tuas formas mais uma vez. Eu te explorava, dedos e língua, altos e baixos, curvas e ângulos. Sob meus lábios tu conhecias o prazer, mas eu queria mais: comunhão. Eu te procurava com todos os sentidos, me inebriava com teu cheiro, com a visão de teu rosto, com o gosto de tua pele, com o som da tua voz entrecortada, com o toque de tua pele contra a minha. Mas quando eu buscava teu espírito com o meu, era como tentar atravessar uma barreira fechada. Tu dizias me amar, Rowena, mas não se abria.

Eu deslizava meu corpo sobre o teu, sem consumar nossa relação, e tu suspiravas. Tua frustração era quase palpável, mas a minha me dominava. Eu te buscava, com tudo que eu tinha, e tudo que encontrava era vazio. Queria te forçar, queria te obrigar, queria abrir tua mente para mim como abria tuas pernas, mas tu resistias, Rowena, e eu nunca soube perder. Amar-te era uma luta, e eu me dedicava a te vencer.

"Fazes de propósito", sussurrou, tua voz transbordando de desejo. "Quer me fazer implorar." Tua devoção aos meus talentos era tocante e, em tudo isso, a única coisa verdadeira. Tu me querias, como nunca tinha querido algo, e aquilo me dava algum poder. Teus olhos queimavam, um fogo frio e constante, e eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

"O quanto tu me queres?", perguntei, embora soubesse a resposta.

"Eu preciso", murmurou, beijando meu pescoço. "Eu preciso, eu quero, por favor." Havia beleza em teus pedidos, nas falhas da tua voz, na forma como tu tremias por antecipação. Teu amor me machucava, era falho, incompleto e insuficiente, mas era tudo que eu tinha e eu me agarrava a ele. Sob meus lábios tu chegavas a suplicar.

"Então me beije", respondi, sorrindo. "Me beije desesperadamente. Me beije com vontade, com tudo de si."

Minha exigência era uma ordem, e tu não ousaste desobedecer. Queria tanto a recompensa que não poderia não cumprir. Teus lábios procuraram os meus, e eu deixei que me guiasses. Eu senti teu gosto, teu desespero, tua ânsia por mais. Eu senti tua língua, teus lábios, tua respiração descompassada e teus dedos segurando minha nuca. Tu eras indescritível, Rowena, em tua falsa entrega. Tua paixão transparecia a cada toque, cada mínima mudança dentro do beijo, mas não era o suficiente. Eu queria mais, eu queria tudo, eu te queria por inteiro. Beijei-te de volta, me jogando sobre ti como um náufrago, tentando captar cada mínimo nuance da tua personalidade.

Eu memorizei, naquele beijo, todos os teus gostos. Todos teus gestos, teus sorrisos, teus tons de voz. Podia te ver, claramente, ao menos uma vez. Tuas fraquezas, teus talentos, teu desespero por mim. Guardei em mim todos teus cheiros, de todos os perfumes, suores e lágrimas. Todos os olhares, as expressões, todas as partes de teu corpo, todos os teus toques. Cataloguei teus gemidos, teus cabelos, teus medos. Te li como um livro aberto, em um beijo. Sob meus lábios tu estavas exposta.

Então eu concedi teu desejo e deslizei para dentro de ti. Tua expressão era de dor, Rowena, de uma beleza fantástica, te abandonando às sensações que eu te trazia. O encaixe era perfeito, natural, ensaiado tantas vezes antes. O instinto nos movia, mais forte que eu ou tu, o som da tua voz quebrada entrando por meus ouvidos e me fazendo te desejar ainda mais. Minha boca se escondia em teu ombro e, sob meus lábios, tu eras perfeita.

Era tudo que eu queria, e ainda assim era muito pouco. Fazia círculos dentro de ti, ouvia teus gemidos, teus pedidos de mais, a forma como teus dedos se tornavam garras, me segurando, me puxando mais para perto. Tu _precisavas_ de mim, Rowena, como eu precisava de ti. Eu te dava mais, sempre mais, tudo que tu pedisses era uma ordem, e meu único objetivo era conseguir te raptar para dentro de mim. Teu prazer era meu alimento, teu desejo tudo que eu poderia conseguir, a única forma de manter, o mínimo que fosse, de ti.

Me deixei guiar pelos teus sons, te conhecia tão bem sob os lençóis que meu corpo já agia de acordo com a tua necessidade. Eu pesava sobre ti, te invadia, te possuía, da mesma forma como tua presença me assombrava todos os dias. Eu rompia a pureza que tu nunca teves em nome do amor, ainda que não soubesse como me amar. Eu te sujava, me derramava, enquanto tu tremias sob mim, a voz se tornando mais aguda. Eu te abraçava, te apertava contra mim e não conseguia suportar a simples idéia de viver fora de ti. Mas tu não vias, Rowena, tu nunca viste. Entre meus braços continuavas livre.

Teus olhos me sorriam depois, naquela noite. Tu pocuraste se deitar sobre meu peito, adormecer junto comigo, os braços me envolvendo. Eu enlouqueci enquanto tu dormias, sem saber se jamais conseguiria sentir novamente a plenitude daquele beijo. Que tipo de torturas eu precisaria fazer para te ter por inteiro? Tu simplesmente se recusavas a me deixar entrar sem que eu precisasse te subjugar. Eu te amava, Rowena, mas tu querias que eu te dominasse quando, na verdade, era tu quem me dominavas.

Tu não foste embora aquela noite, pela primeira vez. Ficaste deitada ao meu lado, me procurando durante o sono, me impedindo de descansar. Eu te odiei, Rowena, naquela noite. Eu esperei que tu fosses, que me deixasses, que não usasses o ato sagrado de dormir ao meu lado como forma de zombar do que jamais poderia ter de ti. Era como um vício, me agarrar em tudo que tu pudesses me dar, sempre sabendo que não seria o suficiente. Tu pecavas comigo em teu corpo, eu pecava por desejar tua alma. O todo de ti, por todo o tempo, para todo o sempre, e nada menos me satisfaria. Tu não poderias ser de mais ninguém, porque eu não conseguia ver nada além de ti. Sob meus lábios tu eras a perdição.

E quando a manhã veio, fingindo ser qualquer outra, eu finalmente soube o que fazer. Tu levantastes, recolocando tuas roupas com pressa, murmurando desculpas e justificativas que daria, e eu apenas observei. Tu jamais serias minha por inteiro, eu sabia. Tu esperastes qualquer resposta, qualquer demonstração de devoção, qualquer loucura que eu costumava fazer por tuas migalhas, mas, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu não fiz mais do que acenar.

Naquela tarde eu discuti com Godric, que era como um irmão para mim. Descontei nele minha infelicidade, minha incapacidade, minha dor. Tu nos destruíste, Rowena, destruíste nosso sonho em tua incapacidade de te doar. Subi em meu cavalo, sem sequer olhar para ti, sem uma só palavra, sem aviso. Apenas fui embora, me livrando de tudo que tu tinhas me imposto, correndo pelos campos. Sob meus lábios tu tinhas vivido. Sobre meu cavalo eu me livrei de ti.

Eu te deixei sem piedade, porque tu nunca demonstrastes a menor compaixão para comigo. Achei que se nunca mais te visse tua sombra sairia da minha mente, mas não foi bem assim. Teus olhos me perseguiam dentro de minha mente, a cada dia, a cada tentativa. Tantos anos se passaram e eu ainda não consigo negar — tu suplicastes novamente. Mandou um mensageiro atravessar a ilha atrás de mim, apenas para me informar que estás morrendo. Eu consigo ler por detrás de tuas palavras polidas — tu ainda precisas de mim. Precisas de mim por uma última vez, ao menos.

Eu ainda sou fraco quando se trata de ti, Rowena. Entrei no quarto como se fosse um conquistador, mas a verdade é que a glória é toda tua. Teus olhos ainda brilham ao me ver e tua voz ainda é firme quando manda que nos deixem sozinhos. Teus dedos ainda são mornos enquanto tocas meu rosto, e tu ainda não me amas completamente. Tua boca ainda procura a minha, em um beijo que não mudou através do tempo. Eu exploro teu rosto, uma última vez, sabendo que tu só me esperavas. Eu beijo a tua testa e, sob meus lábios, teu corpo desiste de viver.

E agora teu corpo é frio e eu fecho teus olhos. Não há mais nada que eu possa desejar, o que eu tanto busquei fugiu para além do meu alcance. Eu fecho os olhos, suspirando, e chamo qualquer força maior para que me leve junto. Quem sabe, assim, eu consiga te capturar. Por enquanto, sob meus lábios, só tem o vazio.


End file.
